Going On
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Even with everything that happened, Scott finds that life goes on... Scott/Summer/Flynn, Ziggy/Dr K, hints of Dillon/Gemma
1. Waking Up

Disclaimer: Sorry, no Ranger ownership here.

A/N: This follows Girl Talk, Interrupted.

* * *

Scott was still adjusting to waking up with his two best friends. Not so long ago, it had been unthinkable that they not be there. After the night when they had indulged in too much alcohol and stupidity, they were finally teammates, and the friends part was coming back. He opened his eyes to find Flynn's face not that far from his own. The Blue Ranger, as was his custom, lay sprawled half on top of Summer, although one arm was laid across Scott's shoulder and Flynn was staring at him. Or would have been, if he was awake. Scot took a deep breath, he didn't want to get up, because, he could almost forget the rest of the world as he lay here. Finally, however, he began to gently ease out from under Flynn. He was determined to leave Flynn and Summer behind, so that the pair could get the rest that Scott was denying himself.

He shifted slightly, and Flynn's arm slipped off his shoulder, brushing against Scott's chest. Scott tried to ease his leg free, but just as he thought he was free, Flynn struck. A single, work roughened hand lashed out and pushed soft fingertips down Scott's exposed side. Scott unleashed a strangled shriek, he _hated_ being tickled.

Flynn chuckled as he rolled to pin down Scott, skillfully neutralizing his legs and pinning down an arm. "Mine," he mouthed as he ran his fingers over Scott's side.

"No!" Scott cried, trying to wriggle free.

"You're going to wake up Summer," Flynn hissed.

"Too late," Summer announced before she pounced on Flynn with her fingers reaching.

Flynn rolled to escape Summer, pulling Scott with him. Off balanced, the trio rolled off the bed to land on the ground, half squashing Flynn in the process. Flynn only laughed breathlessly as he continued to try to tickle Scott into submission while avoiding Summer, who came under attack as Scott freed one hand. "Hey!" Summer cried between shrieks, "I'm helping you!"

"I'm leveling the playing field," Scott retorted. Flynn flipped Scott over and pinned him down. Scott heard Summer get up and walk away, but his eyes, and most of his attention, was focused on Flynn, whose honey brown eyes were sparkling with laughter as he looked down. They were both smiling and out of breath, and Scott wondered why he'd never really noticed the way Flynn's eyes lit from within when he was laughing.

They moved, Scott lifted his head while Flynn lowered his. It was like tasting honey, Scott though, it was sweet, and it lingered. When the two of them separated, Scott cleared uneasily. "You both know," Summer said as she knelt beside them, holding some clothes in one hand; "That is totally hot."

Scott looked at Flynn, and they burst into laughter as Flynn rolled off Scott. "Next time," Scott said as he calmed down, "we'll kiss you, Summer. So don't be jealous."


	2. Good Morning

Scott turned to watch as Gem and Gemma came out of the training room, wary of their special brand of chaos. Out of the corner of his eye, he also saw Dillon watching them from where he leaned against his car. "Ready?" Dillon called to them.

"Yes," Gem replied as the twins crossed the Garage.

Dishes forgotten, Scott stared as the twins climbed into Dillon's car and they roared out of the Garage. "Scott!" Summer snapped.

Scott turned around, there were dishes piling up in the drain pan. "Sorry, Summer. Do you know where Dillon and the twins went?"

"Dillon said last night that they were going to a street fair," Summer replied. "Dr K even approved of it because the rest of us were taking today off."

"Oh," Scott said, methodically drying the dishes, "How did I miss that one, anyways?"

"You and Flynn decided to play SSX in your room after dinner. Dillon won't go in your room because he's afraid the stuff will swallow him whole." Summer replied.

"Please tell me you're joking." Scott muttered.

"I can't tell when Dillon's joking, Scott. He might have been serious," Summer replied. "In the meantime, what are we going to do with our day off? I think Ziggy's going to convince Dr K to do something."

Scott sighed, "I should get started on that jeep, Summer. I mean, my dad did take the time to have it brought over here when they were done."

"That isn't the answer I was looking for," Summer replied, "just take a day, Scott. Unless Dr K breaks her word of a day off, we have a full day and we can spend it doing Trio stuff. I've wanted a Monopoly rematch anyways."

"Can we watch a movie instead?" Ziggy asked, startling them both.

"A movie?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, Dr K said she'd watch a movie, and I thought that we could see Milo and Otis because it's a good feel good movie." Ziggy replied.

Before Scott could answer, Summer spoke up, "Milo and Otis is such an adorable movie. It's perfect. Scott, go get Flynn while I put these dishes up."

Scott glanced at Ziggy, who smiled, "Might as well, Scott. The sooner we get the movie going, the less she'll have to complain about, no?"

"Fine," Scott replied, he put down his towel and headed upstairs to find Flynn who would, no doubt, be thrilled to watch a movie, no matter who watched with him. It was that irreverent thought that pushed Scott to find Flynn, if only so that he had someone who would appreciate the movie's funnier points.


	3. Solitary Afternoon

Diclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, sorry.

A/N: Scott swears. And I muse some more on where the Dome City of Corinth came from and more...

* * *

The Garage was quiet, much to Scott's relief, Dr K and Ziggy had retreated to the training rooms; Dillon, Gem and Gemma were doing…something that Scott didn't want to think about. Of course, the last time Scott had chosen not to think about what those three were doing…well, let's just say that Scott didn't think that they would _ever_ be welcome at _that_ particular Italian restraint again. Flynn had said something about doing laundry before, 'Your socks come to life and swallow me one night', or something like that. Summer had agreed and the pair where currently sorting clothes in the laundry room.

Therefore, when Scott approached the twisted metal that had once been the jeep, he was sure that he was alone. Scott stared at the jeep, his mind lost back to when his father had bought him the old jeep and had spent weekends teaching him to maintain it. The trip to Corinth the year before humanity fell had worn out some of it, and the conversion from gas to solar power had made the old thing somewhat unreliable, but Scott had clung to the jeep until Flynn had built him Dragon, the red sports car that was his baby now. There were many memories in the jeep that Scott considered precious, because they were amongst the few memories he had as a teenager with his dad.

Although Flynn and Summer had heard this, Scott didn't often explain just how different his dad and Colonel Truman were. Scott's dad was a carefree man who believed that work remained on the base and had been home for supper every night. He'd taken his sons fishing, and camping, and taught them how to hunt. When Scott was eleven, his mother had become ill and that was when Scott had met The Colonel, a man who spent more time on base than at home, and often forgot the important things in his sons' life. The worse Charlene Truman had become; the more often that The Colonel had shown up. When Charlene had died, Scott had only seen his dad rarely, usually when they worked on the jeep, or when the Colonel was forced to take leave and he had simply pulled Scott and his brother from school to go off in the woods and ignore the world.

Scott had gone into the military right before Colonel Truman had come to Corinth City to oversee the 'dome project', which had been a prelude to colonizing the Moon and Mars in time. Corinth City was the first dome city to be built, meant to see if it was possible to create a shield that would permit humans to survive in a hostile environment. Nobody had dreamed that it would be _Earth_ that would become the hostile environment.

Scott clenched his fist, tomorrow, he and Flynn would begin stripping the jeep, he decided. If his father ever removed his head from his ass, Scott knew that there would be time for other memories. Checking to see that no one was around, Scott drew his fist back, thinking of every time his father had ever disappointed him, or hurt him. _"I said, dismissed!"_

The explosion set Scott staggering back into Dragon, staring at the jeep, which now had a rather impressive new dent. Scott stared at his fist, and saw, for a brief moment, fading red swirls of power. "That can't be good," Scott said, he turned to go talk with Dr K, but decided to find Flynn and Summer first, he'd get more answers if they backed him up, he was sure.

Opening the door to the laundry, which was back under the stairs and across from the briefing room, Scott started to tell them that he was calling a team meeting, but what came out of his mouth was, "Hey!"

Flynn and Summer had the grace to blush as they leaped away from each other and crashed into a washer and dryer respectively.


	4. Active Evening

"So we're really going to just take the old girl apart?" Flynn asked as he pushed his tool kit over to the jeep.

"Yup," Scott said. "I figured that if we could salvage the converter equipment we can do something about The Fury. It can't be good for the environment to have that thing run on gas." Reflectivly, Scott glanced at Dillon's car before turning back to study the wrecked jeep.

"Sounds good to me," Flynn said. "Where was Summer going, anyway?"

"Parents' anniversary is coming up," Scott replied, "she wants to get them presents."

"Are we still mad about the whole Chazz thing?" Flynn asked.

"Nope," Scott said, digging out a laser torch and mask, "I'm going to start pulling off the body. Why don't you see what you can salvage of the conversion equipment?"

"Will do," Flynn replied.

Scott fired up the torch and reflected that Flynn could have been less obviously convinced, but it would take some doing. He shook his head and started on the jeep's hood.

A large crash jolted Scott out of his concentration. As he shut off the laser torch, he heard Flynn swearing back near the fuel tank. "I'm ok!" Ziggy announced, drawing Scott's eyes to the stairs, where Ziggy was starting to stand up.

"What happened?" Scott asked. He glanced back at Flynn and felt a moment of sympathy, the other Ranger had been half under the jeep and probably had hit his head.

Ziggy grinned, "I tripped on the stairs. Don't worry; I'll clean up what I dropped. Better be careful, though, that shot took out part of the railing."

"What shot?" Flynn asked as he stood up.

"I think Dr K was annoyed that I was drawing her," Ziggy said, holding up a sketch pad. "Her cannons chased me out of the room." He turned and started picking up his scattered art supplies.

Scott stared at the curly-haired green ranger for a long moment, then reminded himself that he really didn't want to know and turned to Flynn, "Hood's free, want to help?" Scott asked.

"Sure," Flynn said. The two gripped the hood and lifted the dented and crushed metal free of the jeep. "So, think there's a secret message in Dr K shooting Ziggy?"

"I try not to," Scott replied.

"Why not?" Flynn asked as they leaned the hood against a wall.

"Because Dr K is young," Scott said, "and I have to restrain myself from threatening Ziggy."

"I didn't," Flynn said, moving back to look at the engine.

"You threatened him, when?" Scott asked, joining him.

"Right after you caught them kissing." Flynn replied, and headed for his tool box. "I figured you'd be too much the leader to do it, and Dillon had a chat with Dr K before he and the twins started vanishing all the time together." He set the box down on the engine and withdrew a set of pliers and started on the battery. Scott put his mask back on and prepared to start getting the doors off. "By the way, I saw Dillon and Gemma making out in the weight room."

"What?" Scott yelped, squeezing the laser torch's trigger too hard and exploding the handle of the passenger door.


	5. Unsettling Sunset

Disclaimer: Dr K once told me in a dream that I could right fanfic, but that still doesn't mean I own them.

A/N: I know, the twins aren't psychopaths, but they also aren't sociopaths...I'm sure with enough searching I can find a proper discriptor for them. For now, ignore and enjoy!

* * *

Scott loved the secluded entrance to the Garage, when Dr K was in the mood, he could practice his rapid stop maneuvers. Useful for giving passengers a heart attack. _Of course, that's also why I'm not allowed to drive people around Corinth anymore,_ he mused as he pulled into the Garage, fishtailing so that his bumper stopped inches from Flynn's welding area. That it was the closest he could get to the kitchen was _not_ a factor in Scott's chosen parking spot. As he slid out, he spotted Dillon and Gem playing with Summer's pool table. "You two want to help carry groceries?" Scott asked, "Flynn will be here with the rest soon."

"Sorry," Dillon said, "the community center's putting on a play, Romeo and Juliet, and I promised Gemma we could go see it."

"All three of you are going?" Scott asked as he popped his trunk.

"Yeah," Dillon replied, challenging him.

Scott rolled his eyes, and pulled a paper bag from his trunk, "I've been wondering, Gem, are you their chaperone or can you-"

"Gem," Dillon said, catching the other man's attention, "Go see what's keeping Gemma."

"Sure, Dillon, you got this one?" Gem asked.

"I got this one," Dillon replied. While Gem vanished back towards where Gem and Gemma stayed, Dillon walked over and grabbed a bag of groceries, "Scott, trust me when I say, none of us need a chaperone. And if you keep making references to them splitting up, you probably will find yourself out another car. I'm just warning you because Gem and Gemma don't believe in giving warnings." He picked up a second bag and stared straight into Scott's eyes, "Just from a teammate, Scott, those two are the happiest psycopaths I've ever seen, but that doesn't mean they aren't psycopaths."

Scott watched Dillon walk into the kitchen feeling stunned. Flynn's arrival moments later, however, awoke him to the fact that he had ice cream in one of his bags. "What's wrong?" Flynn asked as he got out of his Hummer, "You look like you got hit in the head with a board."

"I think I just did," Scott replied quietly. He shook his head as the training room door opened and the twins appeared. "Dillon and the twins are going to go see a play. Looks like we'll be doing dinner for five tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Flynn replied. "If Ziggy and Dr K don't object, I would kill for good lasagna." He hefted the last two bags from Scott's trunk and the pair headed into the kitchen. "Are you guys eating out, or in?" He asked as he set his bags down.

Dillon looked at the twins, "Well?"

"I want Chinese," Gemma said.

"Me to," Gem agreed.

"We'll get our own dinner," Dillon replied. "Let's go, we don't want to miss the beginning."

"Bye guys," the twins chorused as they followed Dillon to his car.


	6. Fading Twilight

Disclaimer: Sorry, no ownership here...

A/N: The story about Flynn's dad struck me as hilarious...hope you like it to.

* * *

"So," Scott said as he leaned on the counter beside Dillon, "Flynn and I have a proposition for you."

Dillon looked at Scott over his book, "I'm listening," he said.

"As we explained when you got here, Corinth City is meant to be completely self-sufficient and environmentally stable. As part of our 'go green' initiative, the council wants all vehicles to be powered by means other than gasoline in the next two years." Scott said, watching Flynn chop fruit. "I'm sure that you would have gotten a notice about your car in time, but with the jeep being totaled, well, I wanted to offer to let you have the converter for it."

"We'll have to adjust it," Flynn added, "but that won't be too hard."

Dillon actually looked up at them, and Scott went with what he felt would be the winning argument, "Look at it this way, if you have to run, you won't need to worry about gas."

Dillon regarded Scott for a long moment, and then turned to give Flynn an even longer look. "You promise not to destroy my car?" He asked.

"Of course," Flynn said, "my dad was the one who helped me put the converter on Scott's jeep in the first place and he's volunteered to help with this as well."

"And Dr K can physically smack him, instead of telling me to," Scott muttered into his water glass.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dillon asked.

Scott mentally cursed, he'd forgotten just how good Dillon's hearing was, and from the betrayed look Flynn was giving him, he suspected what Scott had said. "Uh," Scott said, "I, I said that Dr K could just smack Mr. McAllister herself instead of ordering me to."

"Why would she do that?" Dillon asked.

"Dr K doesn't like my dad," Flynn replied, his tone dry. "When we took the jeep over to my dad's shop to work on it, Scott, at Dr K's request, was wired. He kept snorting, and muttering. My dad asked me if he was on drugs! It was not a good trip. And when we got back to the Garage, the first thing that happened was Dr K demanding to know if he was unconscious yet!"

Scott stared into his water glass for a long moment, "I didn't hit him," he said finally, "although, that reminds me." He set the glass down, "I have to go have words with Dr K about that one." He hopped off his chair and walked into the training room. "Hey Dr K," he began, his eyes going immediately to her computer array. It took him a moment to realize that, again, Ziggy and Dr K were making out there. "Jesus," he growled, causing them to look at him, "Can't you do that somewhere else?" He demanded.


	7. Rising Midnight

A/N: It's over! All that stress and it's over!

* * *

"Scott, you're brooding again," Summer said, leaning out onto her fire escape.

"I'm hiding," Scott corrected her, "I'm staying out here until Dillon and the twins leave."

"Why?"

"Because if I have to listen to Crash and Bang's sound effects again, _I'm_ going to be homicidal," Scott replied.

Summer slipped out of the window and sat beside him on the bench. "It can't be that bad," she said, slipping her arm around her friend. "So they're enthusiastic; at least when they get going I get the chance to sleep in."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott demanded.

Summer rolled her eyes, "You, Flynn and Dillon are car junkies; when you get enthusiastic, you play rock music and rev your engines as loudly as possible."

"We're not that bad," Scott protested.

Summer laughed and leaned against Scott, "You're cute when you get defensive, you know?"

Scott leaned back towards Summer as a familiar engine's roar filled the air and then faded away. "Summer," he said after a moment.

"Yeah, Scott?" Summer replied.

"Do you miss it?" Scott asked, sitting up so he could turn to look at Summer, who tilted her head and smiled at him.

"Miss what?" She asked.

"Back when it was just the Trio? Before Gem, Gemma, and finding out Doc was a girl, and Ziggy stealing Flynn's fruit and Dillon stealing my parking space. Do you miss it?" Scott said.

"Not really," Summer replied.

"Why not, it was a lot quieter," Scott said, settling back against the railing.

"It was boring," Summer replied, "at least now, I'm not the only one who doesn't get into cars."

"Yeah, but you like bikes," Scott pointed out.

"Exactly," Summer said, "and Ziggy is an artist, so I have someone I can talk to about that. Not to mention that Dillon likes books and I can always recommend something for him and have him return the favor. You and Flynn aren't readers, and that's nice. As for Dr K, Gem and Gemma, I'm not sure yet, but at least it isn't quiet or boring around here anymore."

Scott looked at Summer for a long moment, and wondered if they would kiss.

"Hey guys," Flynn said, leaning over the edge of the roof, "Are we going to watch a movie or not?"

"What are you doing up there?" Scott asked, trying to send the blue ranger a telepathic death threat for ruining the moment.

Flynn swung over the roof's waist high railing and started down the ladder, "Avoiding the Garage. Ziggy's annoyed Dr K again. Dillon said that he'd be back with the twins in the morning. Gemma said that they wanted to see the sun rise." As the Scottish man jumped off the ladder, Scott smiled, realizing that he really didn't want anything to change. "So, what are you two up to," Flynn asked.

"This," Summer said, and kissed Scott.

Before Scott could really process it, Summer was pulling Flynn through the window to her room. Scott got up to follow, but stopped…

_Dillon's eyes bored into him; "Scott, trust me when I say, none of us need a chaperone. And if you keep making references to them splitting up, you probably will find yourself out another car."_

Other instances of finding Dillon, Gem and Gemma heading off somewhere, or just hanging out together flashed through Scott's mind.

_Could they be together, a trio like us?_ Scott wondered.

"Scott, come on!" Summer called.

"Nah," Scott shook his head and ducked into Summer's room, "What are we watching?"


End file.
